fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Juvia Lockser/Image Gallery
All Images of Juvia Lockser, including some bonus images which weren't put in the main article. Manga Bonus Images Volume7cover.jpg|Juvia on the cover of Volume 7 with the Element 4 and Natsu Volume13cover.jpg|Juvia on the cover of Volume 13 with Happy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe Volume24cover.jpg|Juvia on the cover of Volume 24 with the S-Class participants, Happy, Charle and Pantherlily Volume27cover.jpg|Juvia on the cover of Volume 27 with Loke, Lucy, Happy and Natsu 50th_Anniversary_FT.jpg|Juvia on the 50th Anniversary Cover with Fairy Tail Lluvia beach.jpg|Miss Fairy Tail Contest Second Place: Juvia Lockser Fairy_Tail_104_01.png|Juvia's Guild Card Participatin_Eight.jpg|Juvia picked along with 7 other Mages for the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial Result_of_First_Trial.jpg|Team Juvia fails the first phase Meredy_encounters_Erza_and_Juvia.jpg|Juvia and Erza encounter Meredy Double_Wave.jpg|Juvia's Double Wave Water_Force.jpg|Juvia's Water Force Water_Punch.jpg|Juvia's Water Punch Water_Rush.jpg|Juvia's Water Rush Whirlpool_Punch.jpg|Juvia's Whirlpool Maguilty_Ray.jpg|Meredy uses Maguilty=Rays to counter Juvia's water Sensation_Link.jpg|Sensory Link cast on Juvia by Meredy Juvia_Punching_Her_Leg.jpg|Juvia's leg injured Meredy_helping_Juvia.png|Juvia helped by Meredy Everyone_lending_magic_to_Erza.jpg|Juvia and the rest of Fairy Tail lending their Magic to Erza Ultear_Summoning_Sword.jpg|Juvia about to be killed by Ultear On Article Juvia_stripping..JPG|Juvia stripping The_Female_Knight_Didn%27t_Hold_Back.jpg|Juvia and Lisanna defeated by Erza Erza_and_juvia_vs_Meredy.jpg|Juvia and Erza meet Meredy Juvia_Enraged.jpg|Juvia enraged by Meredy's vow to kill Gray Juvia_Comforting_Meredy.jpg|Juvia hugs Meredy Saving_Juvia_From_Ultear.jpg|Gray saves Juvia from Ultear Spider_Juvia_Chasing_Meredy_and_Zeref.jpg|Juvia chasing Meredy Water_Nebula.jpg|Juvia's Water Nebula Anime Bonus Images Juvia_Close_Up.JPG|Close-up of Juvia All_Fairy_Tail_members.jpg|Juvia with the members of Fairy Tail Juvia%27s_water_lock.jpg|Juvia captures Lucy Episode_25_-_Juvia_admires_Gray.jpg|Juvia admires Gray Juvia%27s_fury.jpg|Juvia vows to not forgive Lucy Vigf.jpg|Gray's accident Juvia dolls.jpg|Juvia makes Teru Teru Bozu to ward off the rain around her Episode_25_-_Juvia_defeated.jpg|Juvia defeated by Gray Proposal.jpg|Juvia's dreamed proposal Juvia's_spying_Gray.jpg|Juvia once again spying on Gray Juvia in a blue dress.jpg|Juvia in a blue dress Natsusick.jpg|Natsu chastised by Gray and Juvia about his motion sickness Episode_34_-_The_shipwreck_on_the_way_to_the_Tower_of_Heaven.jpg|Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Lucy observe the shipwreck Episode_34_-_Team_Natsu_takes_an_underwater_route.jpg|Juvia helps Team Natsu Episode_34_-_Natsu%2C_Lucy%2C_Gray_%26_Juvia_vs._Tower_of_Heaven_Guards.jpg|Juvia, Lucy, Gray and Natsu facing off against the guards of the Tower of Heaven Episode_34_-_A_Meal_prepared_for_Team_Natsu.jpg|Juvia eats with Team Natsu Erzasad.jpg|Juvia, Lucy and Gray listen to Erza Juvia_and_Lucy_rivals_in_love.jpg|Juvia considering Lucy her rival in love Lucy_and_Juvia_vs_Vidaldus_Taka.jpg|Juvia and Lucy vs. Vidaldus Taka Juvia_succumbing_to_the_Rock_of_Succubus.jpg|Rock of Succubus is cast on Juvia by Vidaldus Being_controlled.png|Juvia being controlled by Vidaldus Lucy_vs_Vasalius_Taka_and_Juvia2.png|Juvia and Vidaldus against Lucy Juvia_undresses_Lucy.jpg|Succubus Juvia tears Lucy's dress Juvia%27s_real_tears.jpg|Juvia cries Lucy_summon_A_inside_Juvia%27s_body.jpg|Lucy summons Aquarius inside Juvia's body Vidaldus_beaten.jpg|Vidaldus defeated by Juvia and Lucy Wrath_of_Aquarius.jpg|Juvia and Lucy fearing Aquarius 254696-juvia_large.jpg|Juvia's new appearance in Fairy Tail juviasjelousy.JPG|Juvia's jealousy toward Lucy Mirajane,_Erza,_Cana,_Juvia,_Levy,_and_Bisca_turned_to_stone.jpg|Miss Fairy Tail Contestants turn to stone Contestants_return_back_to_normal.jpg|Miss Fairy Tail contestants return to normal Episode_70_-_A_Woman%27s_Intuition.JPG|Juvia's reaction to Macao and Wakaba dismissing her worry for Gray Episode_72_-_Juvia_blushes.JPG|Juvia blushes after being told by Gray that their Magic is compatible Episode_72_-_Gray_and_Juvia.JPG|Juvia agrees to cast Unison Raid with Gray Unison_raid_by_Juvia_and_Gray.jpg|Juvia's Unison Raid with Gray OVA_1_-_Everyone%27s_reaction_to_Erza.JPG|The Fairy Hills girls' reaction to Erza (OVA 1) Element_4_in_OVA_2.jpg|Juvia with the Element 4 (OVA 2) OVA_2_-_Juvia_defeated.JPG|Juvia defeated by Gray's ice (OVA 2) OVA 2 - Juvia and Gajeel transfer to Fairy Academy.jpg|Juvia with Gajeel (OVA 2) On Article Juvia_Loxar.jpg|Juvia the Rain Woman Juvia%27s_loneliness.jpg|Juvia's loneliness Juvia_is_missing_gray.jpg|Juvia longing for Gray Screenshot_-_5_26_2009_%2C_8_30_38_PM.png|Young Juvia Making_Teru_Teru_Bozu.png|Young Juvia making Teru Teru Bozu Juvia_and_Bora.png|Bora breaking up with Juvia Gray_saves_Juvia.jpg|Gray saves Juvia Grey_inside_Juvia%27s_body1.jpg|Juvia protecting Gray FT_Rock_of_Succubus_C_2.jpg|Juvia as a slave of Vidaldus Jubiacolour.JPG|Juvia joins Fairy Tail Juvia_sacre.jpg|Juvia sacrificing herself for Cana Ice_castle.jpg|Juvia and Gray on Fantasia Parade Juviatears.jpg|Juvia drowning everyone in her tears after Gray's return Jubia_and_hers_Prince_Charming.jpg|Juvia's imagination of her and Gray Lucy_and_Juvia_-_Best_Friends.jpg|Juvia and Lucy's friendship Juvia's_Woter_Body_Transformation_.jpg|Juvia's water hybrid form Juviawaterbody.jpg|Juvia's water body Water_Bubbles.jpg|Juvia creating Water Bubbles Water_Cane.jpg|Juvia's Water Cane Water_Cane_Succub_Version.jpg|Juvia's Water Cane when she was a slave of Vidaldus Water_Jigsaw.jpg|Juvia's Water Jigsaw lock.JPG|Juvia's Water Lock slicer.JPG|Juvia's Water Slicer boiling.JPG|Juvia's boiling water Juvia using Sierra.png|Juvia's full-body Sierra Unison Raid.jpg|Juvia's Unison Raid with Lucy Gray and Juvia preparing Unison Raid.jpg|Juvia's Unison Raid with Gray Video Clips Jutsu_Shiki.gif|Juvia and Cana surrounded by Jutsu Shiki Water_Slicer.gif|Juvia's Water Slicer Rock_of_Succubus.gif|Rock of Succubus cast on Juvia Unison_Raid_190.gif|Lucy and Juvia's Unison Raid Category:Images of Juvia Lockser Category:Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Images of Juvia Lockser